


That Too

by Writing_Apprentice



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Apprentice/pseuds/Writing_Apprentice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a prompt from gaurdian9sunshine which was ‘Cousland worrying about Fergus’. It’s kinda short and I haven’t written in a while so I hope it’s okay =)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Too

It was sometimes rather easy to get lost in thoughts and memories in the fade. She was sixteen again, sparring with Fergus in the training yard at Highever castle. He lunged and she jumped to the side, dancing closer with a playful jab at his throat.

Everything changed when the blade connected. Her brother’s familiar face ebbed into that of an unknown soldier as she fled to the kitchens with her mother. They ran to the cellar, the air filled with shouts and the crackling of fire somewhere in the distance. She saw her father bleeding on the floor, her mother staying behind. She struggled to stay, pulling against Duncan as he pulled her from her parents.

Marian woke with wet cheeks, her breathing heavy as she remembered where she was. She sat up slowly, rubbing her palms into her eyes. Her thoughts lingered on her parents as she was pulled away, on her nephew dead in a nearby room, on her brother who had yet to be found. She felt Alistair shift next to her, slowly sitting up himself. “Is everything all right, my love?”

She shook her head slightly and he sat up further, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. She let out a shaky breath and almost immediately his arms tightened around her.

“Nightmare?” She nodded, curling her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

“My family”, she breathed.

He kissed her forehead, shifting slightly to hold her closer to him. “I’m sorry Maria, truly. They did not deserve their fate.”

She nodded against his chest, her arms tightening around him slightly. “I’ve lost them. My father and mother, even my brother. I’m the last of the Couslands.” She squeezed her eyes shut as tears welled again, threatening to spill from her.

Alistair started rubbing gentle circles into her back. “You don’t know that yet”, he muttered with a gentle kiss to her temple. “There hasn’t been news of your brother. He could still be out there.”

She shook her head once more, looking up at him. “You saw what it looked like at Ostagar. No one survived that, Ali.”

“Some did. Maybe he was at camp, or his troops arrived late. Maybe they stopped because they saw some nugs and he wanted to catch one for you as a pet.” A weak smile tugged at her lips, and he returned it with a gentle smile of his own. “Don’t give up hope.”

She let out a small sigh and nodded, leaning up to press a gentle kiss against his lips. “Thank you, Alistair.”

He smiled. “That’s what I’m here for.”

She flashed him a slightly cheeky grin. “I thought you were here to deliver bad news and witty one-liners.”

He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead. “That too, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests on my tumblr, (writing-apprentice.tumblr.com) so if you want to shoot me a prompt or something, I'll get around to it =)


End file.
